


The Soldier's Life

by kavonovak



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Gen, Multi, may bump up the rating later on, which naturally comes with the first person perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavonovak/pseuds/kavonovak
Summary: Petra, a nord born in Skyrim and raised in Cyrodiil, returns to her homeland in order to fight for it's freedom. Armed with a few things such as a journal and a family crossbow, she shoots, slashes, and braves her way through each and every battle.





	The Soldier's Life

_Last Seed, 20nd, 4E 201_

 

The trial was a dangerous one, but I have finally become a soldier in Ulfric Stormcloak's fight for Skyrim's freedom. I won't lie, I feel a bit nervous about the prospect of killing my fellow kinsmen in combat. I did swear that I would do what is necessary to win this war, though, so I hope I'll get over it soon enough. I guess it also might be a bit odd to fight against the empire, considering I spent a good part of my life in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. I do have my reasons, however. Among them is my desire to see Skyrim, my true homeland, free from the grip of the Aldmeri Dominion.

For personal and archival reasons, I have decided to keep this journal to write down all of my happenings as the war goes on. Hopefully, this goes on for more than a few pages.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brought to you by the following mods (which I reccomend you getting if you have Skyrim on your PC):  
> *Take Notes - Journal of the Dragonborn: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=207411357  
> *SkyrimLive: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=17906  
> *Alternate Start - Live Another Life: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=75889890


End file.
